Minus One
by zombieslayer5
Summary: The world was officially donw one perverted bastard. Not really sure what genre


**A/N: Just a little one-shot, hope you like :) I haven't written for a couple months and I've been wanting to, I just haven't had a good idea.**

**P.S. I am currently taking requests for a multi chapter TWD story. So if you have any suggestions, just PM me. I've been wanting to write a multi chapter for awhile now but I just haven't thought of a subject.**

**Anyhoo, enjoy. I know this fic has probably already been done but oh well**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue**

Daryl forced the lanky prisoner up against the wall with all his strength, sick satisfaction growing in his stomach from the audible crack of the prisoner's head hitting the cold cement. He pinned the man's shoulders against the wall and stopped, inspecting the man's face with pure hatred.

How he wished he could rip the stupid mustache right off the bastard's face.

Come to think of it, maybe he could.

Axel opened his mouth, sputtering out another round of apologies. Daryl ignored his pleas, reaching for his belt and taking out his knife slowly, making sure the man he had pinned knew exactly what he was doing. Axel squirmed helplessly against him, trying to wiggle out of Daryl's iron grip.

He had _touched her. _

Touched _Carol_.

Daryl's hot breath pelted the prisoner's face as he brought his knife up, holding the hilt tightly, ready to stab the blade right through the little fucker's skull. He paused just before the blade sunk in, the tip digging into Axel's forehead.

No, a quick death would be too merciful. He wanted this bastard to _suffer_.

He trailed his knife down the man's face agonizingly slow, drawing small droplets of blood down to his jaw, stopping at his neck and pressing a little harder, letting the blade dig in a little deeper.

Axel called for help shakily, his vocal cords uselessly vibrating against Daryl's wrist.

Daryl smirked, _No use,_ he thought, _Rick said you were all mine_.

He started just below Axel's left ear, letting the knife slice open the skin there, not enough to kill, but just enough to coax some blood. He dragged the knife over to the prisoner's right ear, letting his buck knife slice a horizontal line along the way, a bit more blood pouring from the wound.

Rage bubbled in Daryl's stomach as Axel opened his yap again, futilely still trying to talk his way out of the situation. Daryl hauled off and punched the man straight in the face, his nose giving with a sick crunch. Axel cried out in pain, only fueling Daryl's anger further, causing him to punch the man again.

And again.

He plunged his knife deep into Axel's stomach, his seething fury finally getting the better of him. He stilled, with his hand still securely on the hilt of knife, to take in the damage he had done. Blood gushed from Axel's pummeled nose, red liquid running into his mustache. Daryl always thought that mustache was creepy. Blood oozed from Axel's neck, dripping down onto his worn prison jumper.

Daryl snarled and twisted the blade inside Axel before ripping it out. He plunged it in again, as deep as it could go, loving the way the man's breaths were coming out in helpless gasps.

Daryl was going to torture him, and Axel knew it.

Daryl extracted his knife out with a squelch and wiped it on Axel's jumper. He got closer to the man's face, moving his hand to fist the man's jump suit to pull him off the wall,

"You like touching women?" he growled, tossing Axel carelessly to the floor. Axel fell back first, hitting his head on the hard, dirty ground. Daryl was standing over him in a split second, knife looming over Axel's eye,

"Huh?" he yelled. He spat on Axel's face,

"Sick fuck." were the last words Axel would hear, the blade of Daryl's knife lodging itself deep into his eye socket.

Daryl collapsed to the floor, yanking his knife out of the man's skull with a twist. He collected himself, taking a deep breath before standing up and walking to the door of the cell block.

The world was officially minus one bastard.

**Wow, well that wasn't what I intended it to be. Oh well, hope you liked anyway. I wrote this in less than a half hour, so please pardon the mistakes.**


End file.
